


Bind

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Open Relationships, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Haldir blindfolds Legolas in Lothlórien





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for this week’s [silmread,](http://silmread.tumblr.com/post/160668009170/26-lothl%C3%B3rien) wherein Haldir blindfolds them all on Aragorn’s suggestion so Gimli doesn’t feel singled out, to Legolas’ dismay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The princeling looks sullen as Haldir steps beside him, and it’s strangely attractive on his fair features—his youthful grace paints it _cute_ instead of irritating. Haldir takes great pleasure in being the one to bind him. The silk they use for the blindfolds is smooth and soft, but as Haldir lifts it to Legolas’ face, he still purrs, “Will this do, my prince?”

Legolas sighs, “It must,” and leans his head subtly into Haldir’s reach. His slender arms remain lax at his sides, delicate shoulders lowered and unguarded. Haldir loops the blindfold over him, then pauses with it just beneath Legolas’ aristocratic chin. Legolas’ clear blue eyes slide over to him, and it strikes Haldir again just how very _beautiful_ they are, and what a shame it is to hide them. They’re the sort of eyes one could get lost in.

Haldir switches the fabric to one hand, freeing the other to gently finger-comb Legolas’ white-gold hair back behind him. Haldir slowly and carefully tucks each stray strand behind Legolas’ shapely ears, and Legolas’ breath hitches at the touch. His lashes lower a fraction; perhaps he’s catching on. There’s an intricate braid woven on either side of his high cheeks, and Haldir tenderly brushes them over each shoulder. Only then does he lift the silk again, finally out of excuses to delay. While he draws the action out, his brothers have already gone through all the company and are now arguing again with the dwarf. Haldir tunes them out, instead taking the chance to linger.

He draws the fabric over Legolas’ pink lips, up the gentle arch of his nose, and finally across his eyes, tied just below his golden brows. Legolas tilts again into it, lips slightly parting, and Haldir finds himself drawn to the movement. Half for the blindfold itself and half for the way he stares at such beauty, he murmurs, “I am sorry.”

Legolas lets out a lilting sigh and quietly admits, “It is not so bad. In truth, I have been blindfolded by Aragorn many times, and the action itself does not trouble me... it is only that _this_ is a place I truly did wish to see.”

Haldir glances over his shoulder, then leans closer, nearly brushing his mouth across Legolas’ ear to purr, “I will show it to you later, if you still wish it... and if Aragorn does not mind.” That’s an added complication he hadn’t foreseen, but it seems unlikely that a single Man, even one so true as Aragorn, could fully claim such a gorgeous prince. Indeed, Legolas’ plush lips turn up at the corners, and Haldir instantly knows that his offer will be taken up on.

Legolas merely asks, “And do you also wish to guide me by the hand?” His tone is now teasing, flirtatious, and it shivers through Haldir’s body with a dangerous allure. He’s wanted this since he first saw such an ethereal creature wander into his woods and sing beside the stream. It’s a great effort not to bring their mouths together right here.

Holding himself back with all he is, Haldir whispers into Legolas’ ear, “Do not tempt me, princeling.” Then he dares to nip the shell, only wishing he could afford to linger. When he pulls away again, Legolas’ breath is quick, his cheeks flushed. He no longer looks sullen, just intoxicating.

Haldir wrenches his eyes away to head back to the front of the company, though the image of Legolas blindfolded will last long in his memory. He looks forward to his promise.


End file.
